ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Vision (Aarkus)
Aarkus was once the slave of D'Spayre who was consumed to become the villain-turned-hero called The Vision, who came to our reality after being pulled to it by an Earth scientist. Biography Early Life Aarkus also known as the Vision was a "Keeper of Law" on his home world from another dimension, and was responsible for capturing the criminal who committed the first murder in centuries. The Vision, assisted by the "Law-Giver," was looking for a suitable place of banishment for the murderer when he found our dimension and chose to banish the criminal to our world. While Aarkus was in the process of banishing the criminal, an Earth scientist by the name of Markham Erickson, had used research derived from the inter-dimensional Dark Force, to create a rift to the Vision's world. From there Aarkus would be pulled into the rift and be transported and trapped in Earth-199999. Tethered to Earth The scientist Erickson managed to locate Aarkus, who offered him shelter and insight into the strange world that he had traveled too. For his help in introducing Aarkus to the new world, he considered the scientist to be a friend and worked with him to recreate the rift that brought Aarkus to Earth in the first place. These plans would be cut short as a gangster who Erickson owed money to shot him down in his home along with all the equipment that he was using to create the rift, thus dooming Aarkus to be trapped on Earth forever. Corrupted By D'Spayre After the death of Erickson, Aarkus sought to use his powers to protect those who could not protect themselves. To this end, Aarkus felt the presence of a powerful force in England being used to create chaos on a global scale called the Cosmic Cube. Aarkus, made attempts to retrieve the cube from those who were using its power for evil, and came across D'Spayre, a dark Inhuman who was worshiped by the organization manipulating the cube known as HYDRA. D'Spayre, used some of the powers he learned from Chernobog, to corrupt Aarkus into a servant of the Dark Force. For seventy years Aarkus would serve the Dark-Force users as a slave. Freed from Corruption By the early 21st century, D'Spayre still had control over Aarkus and continually used him in ways that would lead Aarkus to be corrupted and become a villain himself. With the help of Doctor Strange, Aarkus was able to overcome the darkness and free himself from D'Spayre's control. Powers and Abilities As a Supernatural being from another dimension who entered our plane through elements contained in smoke, Aarkus is capable of a great many abilities, stemming from the innate resources of his body/mind/soul, such as yet the full capabilities of his powers are of yet unknown, but what is known: * Smoke/Vapor/Gas Control: It's been shown countless times that Aarkus has high control over Gases, Vapors and Smoke substances. Once in a Dimension, as well while entering one, he can manipulate them out of very little to seemingly none of it left. This power dictates the thickness, form, and amount so as to cover a whole building. * Teleportation: Aarkus is capable of manifesting anywhere in the world, as long as there is smoke, vapor, and/or gas for him to emerge from. The extend of this is great such as emerging from a dead cigars faint smoke. He can even travel between dimensions via the same way allowing him to travel unlimited distances even in our galaxy. * Intake Immunity:: As of yet there is no toxin or atmosphere known to harm him, he can virtually breath in anything allowing him to survive throughout dimensions. * Matter State Manipulation: Can handle gaseous substances as if solid. * Superhuman Body: Superhuman strength, agility. * Superhuman Durability: Aarkus extra-dimensional body makes him impervious to close range gun shots but he has been knock unconscious by a deathly blow to the head, a minute later recovering with no visible marks or pain. * Flight * Telepathy * Image Projection: Can project mental images. * Mind Control: Can take temporary control of any person. * Instant Cyrokinesis: The psychic ability to cool or instantly freeze things to death by slowing down molecular action. This is a long and close rang attack showing to do it by touch and blast. * Astral/Mental Form: In his mental/astral form, similar to Doctor Strange, he does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws (able to fly beyond Earth’s atmosphere, defying gravity with ease), is invisible (though can be seen by any if he wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic/mental means. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Aarkus is able to use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable: "speed of thought". ** Hypnotism ** Illusions ** Dimensional Awareness: Aarkus seemed to have expert knowledge of Earth customs (with no previous educational) even when entering our world for the first time. *** Examples **** 1. Describing the workings of a machine he should know nothing about. **** 2. Using tool of weapons to there proper use. **** 3. Also knowing which laws have been broken and his objective to rectify said laws. **** 4. Investigating skills. * Immortality: It has also been said that he is immortal. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Aliens Category:Neutral